Odio tener celos
by Carochan1987
Summary: Gokudera ama en secreto a Yamamoto, y él solito se mete en problemas tratando de ocultarlo, y claro, al moreno le pica la curiosidad, pero le pilla en un momento algo... privado. Espero que lo lean y les guste :
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Odio tener celos.

Genero: Yaoi

Serie: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Pareja: Yamamoto x Gokudera.

Autora: Caro-chan

Capítulo 01

La paciencia tenía un límite, y el idiota del béisbol lo sobrepasaba con creces, aunque él ni si quiera se percataba, porque no sabía sobre sus sentimientos hacia él. El muy idiota, estaba charlando con una chica hermosa, riendo como si fueran una pastelosa y empalagosa pareja. Eso le sacaba del quicio, su dinero solo se iba en cigarrillos, los nervios le traían de cabeza y lo único que le relajaba era aquel vicio insano. Era consciente de los efectos, pero todo era culpa del idiota.

Volviendo a la escena anterior, el maldito conversaba con esa chica linda de cabellos oscuros que caían como una cascada, con una piel clara y ojos negros, vamos una autentica belleza del que medio instituto babearía. Llevaba com cigarros encendidos, tirándolos solo habiéndoles dado una calada, del mismo nerviosismo, le faltaba comerse las uñas. El idiota pareció percatarse de su mirada, y le saludo alzando una mano gritando su nombre, solo consiguiendo que se fuera de ahí echando humo entre sonrojado y cabreado. Era increíble como le hacía poner de un humor a otro en cuestión de segundos. Por parte, se odiaba a sí mismo por enamorarse de él, otro chico, otro guardián, un amigo, un tipo realmente irritante.

Finalmente regreso a la clase, con el Décimo, tomando asiento, para luego tirarse de cabeza al escritorio, maldiciendo en voz alta sin darse cuenta, diciendo "Odio tener celos".

-¿Qué te paso Gokudera-kun? – Preguntó expectante.

-No nada Décimo… Estoy bien. – Intento ocultar con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Um… Bueno sino me quieres decir lo entenderé… - Respondió el castaño con el rostro triste al no recibir la confianza de su mano derecha.

-¡N-No es eso décimo! Es una tontería, no quisiera molestarle con algo pequeño. – Volvió a tratar para evadir el tema.

-Yo te cuento tonterías, también quiero escuchar las tuyas. – Le mostró una sonrisa amplia.

-Décimo… - Aquello le había conmovido, el Décimo desde luego era una persona generosa y atenta, no podía ver fallos en él, en cambio en el hombre… adolescente, que amaba, era otro tema. - Um… la verdad, es que hay… alguien que… me gusta. – Gustar, tampoco es grabe ¿no?

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Quién! ¿La conozco? – Rápidamente empezó a interrogar.

-Eh… No es nada grande, no es que lo ame ni nada de eso… solo es gustar… nada del otro mundo. – De nuevo intentó suavizar el tema.

-Ya claro, por eso estabas tan abatido antes… - Lo había pillado.

-En serio, ya lo olvidaré, total, solo era un poco de celos. – Tomó sus cosas antes de salir por la puerta. – Lo siento Décimo tengo que salir antes, luego pasaré por su casa. – Y sin esperar respuesta salió, para en la puerta ver a la persona ocasionadora de problemas; Yamamoto.

-¿¡Q-Que hacías!? ¿¡Estabas espiándonos!? – Un fuerte sonrojo paso por su rostro al pensar en la conversación que tuvo con el Décimo, aunque tampoco sabía cuanto escuchó. Sin esperar respuesta otra vez, salió corriendo por el pasillo para luego ir escaleras abajo.

-Goku…dera… Mierda. – Maldijo Yamamoto.

-Entonces, a nuestro amigo le gusta alguien ¿eh? ¿Tú sabes algo Yamamoto? – Preguntó Tsuna tratando de averiguar algo.

-Ni idea… Parece que no cuenta nada…- Pateo una silla tomando sus cosas también. – Esto me dejo de mal humor, me voy. -  
Tsuna no respondió, parecía que al moreno no le gusto que no le contase sobre la persona que le gustaba a Gokudera.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Nada más llegar a casa, se lanzó a la cama, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada, gritando de frustración por todo el asunto. Sin darse cuenta empezó a pensar en su amado, sonriendo tontamente al recordar en escenas en las que estaba realmente increíble. La fuerza que había demostrado el guardián de la lluvia lo había cautivado sin darse cuenta, total, la lluvia y la tormenta van a veces juntas ¿no? Tomó la almohada y la lanzo a la puerta, de nuevo ofuscado, para luego levantarse, tomándola y abrazándola.

-¿Cómo se sentirá abrazarte…? – Se sonrojo al darse cuenta que lo había dicho en alto.

Sin darse cuenta comenzaba a calentarse, el cuerpo de Yamamoto sin ropa, en bañador, sin camiseta… Lo primero era lo peor, ¿a quién se le ocurrió ir a los baños públicos? A él… ahora gracias a eso tenia nuevo material de masturbación. Y claro, efectivamente nada mas pensarlo, su pequeño amigo estaba dispuesto a darse un festín. Lo miró algo culpable, sus pantalones le apretaban, chasqueó la lengua, para luego dirigir su mano al cierre, bajándolo y dejar expuesto su ropa interior levemente húmeda, ¿tan caliente estaba? Esto era peor de lo que imaginaba…

Aparto la ropa hasta las rodillas, dejando su erección pulsante y deseosa de atención, suspiró y la acarició suavemente, emitiendo un gemido suave.

Maldito idiota, esta me las pagarás, y todas juntas… Ahn maldito idiota del béisbol… -  
Con una mano acariciaba toda la longitud de su miembro y con la otra masajeaba los testículos, acariciando la punta lentamente dándose mas placer, pero estaba demasiado excitado de lo que imaginaba, pensar en el idiota no ayudaba a alargar todo aquello, en poco tiempo, no podría alargarlo mucho mas.

-¡MALDITO YAMAMOTO! ¡Te odio…! -  
Exclamó al momento de correrse en su propia mano, y de repente, la puerta de su apartamento se abrió.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo Gok…? - Quedo claro el porqué no acabo la frase, la escena ante él lo dejo en blanco. Gokudera tardo menos en recuperarse de la impresión.

-¡Maldito degenerado! ¿¡Por qué narices entras en casas ajenas sin permiso!? – Estaba aterrado el pensar si tendría que explicar que grito su nombre al momento de venirse.

-Eh… Ah… Yo… Lo siento. – No sabia que responder, solo se disculpo, era cierto que era aquello bastante maleducado, pero tenían "cierta" confianza.

-Joder, Yamamoto, está bien cuando quedamos, pero ¿sin que yo sepa? ¿Y…y si tengo una cita o algo? – Tanteó el terreno a ver que decía el moreno.

-¿Cita? ¿Ya estas saliendo con esa chica que mencionabas antes? ¿Por eso te fuiste antes? – El tono del moreno no daba mucha paz que digamos.

-Y a ti que más te da idiota. – Parecía que funciono la treta que le dijo.

-El idiota aquí eres tú, Gokudera. No piensas en los sentimientos de los demás. Es igual, no me importa lo que hagas o lo que dejes de hacer. – Evidentemente enfadado, abrió la puerta y se fue.  
Gokudera se quedo sentado sin saber que hacer, todavía su mano estaba manchada del semen, y maldijo por haber peleado con el chico que amaba secretamente.

-El idiota eres tu, tonto… no entiendes nada… - Deprimido se fue al baño a darse un baño, necesitaba relajarse, así que fue preparando su baño pero antes llamo al Décimo que al final no iría a su casa, estaba un poco "enfermo". Si eso se le podía llamar al mal de amores…

-Yamamoto idiota, te odio. –

Continuará…

* * *

Nota de la autora: ¡Hola! Recién escribi este nuevo fic :3 estaba leyendo doujins, y la idea floto por mi mente malvada y pervertida xD pero todavia hay mas jujujuju xD En fin, espero que les guste, espero poder colgar el siguiten pronto ^^  
¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo: Odio tener celos.

Genero: Yaoi

Serie: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Pareja: Yamamoto x Gokudera.

Autora: Caro-chan

Capítulo 02

La mañana siguiente, un deprimido Gokudera se sentó en su escritorio, su "Boss" no podía hacer caso omiso de su mano derecha, pero esperó, ya que al poco entraba Yamamoto también de un humor de perros. ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos? La mente del joven Vongola iba a toda velocidad pensando posibles cosas, peleas, estudios, amor… Al pensar en el amor, recordó la conversación con el guardián de la tormenta el día anterior. Los pensamientos fueron a parar a un posible "¿Quizás a los dos les guste la misma persona?" o "¿A Yamamoto no le gustaba esa persona? ¿O la odiaba?" Sufría por no preguntar que pasaba. Desgraciadamente la clase comenzó, y solo observaba de soslayo de vez en cuando, también tenía que fingir que atendía en clase.

En cambio, Yamamoto, estaba bastante enfadado por pelear con el chico platinado, no le gustaba estar de malas con el, y sentirse así lo molestaba. En general, le molestaba toda la situación. También tenía la espina clavada de tener que disculparse por la pelea, y disculparse otra vez por entrar sin avisar y pillarlo en aquella intimidad que estropeó. Aparte, el hecho de que el platinado comentara lo de la "cita" lo enfadó demasiado, ¿acaso era cierto de que tenia a alguien que le gustaba? Y… ¿planeaba invitarla a su piso? Para… hacer ese tipo de cosas… Los pensamientos de Yamamoto divagaban, y recordó la escena, la mano de su amigo llena de semen, su miembro todavía semi-erecto justo de descargar. Pero… ¿Por qué narices lo nombro cuando se corrió…? ¿Acaso…? Mejor no pensar mucho mas, estaba desvariando. Justo cuando decidió atender a la clase, se encontró que la clase había terminado. Pero aquella cabeza platinada no estaba en su asiento, y Tsuna, tampoco.

Tsuna aprovecho el receso de entre clase y clase, tomando a Gokudera a un área mas privada para poder hablar con su mano derecha. Una vez estaban lejos de todo y todos, Tsuna se atrevió.

-Gokudera-Kun, ¿paso algo entre Yamamoto y tú? – Fue directo al grano, no tenia tiempo y la duda le corroía. ¿Desde cuando era tan cotilla?

-Bueno, peleamos. – Resumió sin detalles.

-Pero… ¿Qué paso? ¿Es por la persona que te gusta quizás? – De nuevo no se ando por las ramas.

-¿Eh? Pues… No… algo pues… - No sabía como contarle que el estúpido lo pillo en un momento demasiado íntimo.

-Qué fue, dime, no le diré a nadie. – Trató de sonsacarle.

-Lo diré porque es usted… Pero el idiota… entró a mi casa, cuando yo estaba… bueno… desahogando mi adolescencia. – Un fuerte sonrojo apareció en su rostro al tratar de explicarle.

-¿Desahogando tu adolescencia…? Eso quiere decir… ¿masturbándote? – El castaño también se sonrojo por decirlo en voz alta.

-¡Décimo! ¡Decirlo así suena indecente! – Exclamo sin perder el sonrojo.  
Y claro, Yamamoto estaba cerca para escuchar lo último, y ver a ambos sonrojados. Se acerco a ellos para hablarlos.

-Vaya, así que no era novia, era novio. – Escupió el moreno con desagrado.  
Los dos chicos voltearon al escuchar a Yamamoto. El castaño enrojeció hasta donde nacía el pelo, en cambio el peligris, lo miro asombrado. El primero en hablar fue el castaño.

-Ah, Yamamoto, no es lo que piensas… - Comenzó a decir pero el moreno le cortó.

-No te preocupes Tsuna, no tengo prejuicios, espero que sean felices juntos… -  
Se dio la vuelta y volvió a ir por donde había venido.

-Wah, no me hizo caso… ¿Gokudera? – El castaño miro a Gokudera que todavía estaba ensimismado.

-Ah, bueno Décimo, no se preocupe, volvamos a clase. – Volvió la cara a su jefe, para luego encaminarse al salón.

-Esto me da un mal presentimiento… - Susurró el joven Vongola, aunque hablaba solo.

Al volver a clases, Gokudera estaba en su asiento, enfrascado en sus libros, con su pelo ocultándole el rostro. Yamamoto estaba también en su asiento, claramente enfadado, tenia el entrecejo fruncido, mientras jugueteaba con un bolígrafo. Al décimo no le gustaba el ambiente entre sus dos guardianes, tendría que pensar en algo. Ya de por sí no se llevaban exactamente bien, pero se trataban, y confiaban en uno en el otro al ser ambos guardianes.

-Gokudera, ¿vienes hoy a mi casa? – Pregunto delicadamente, pero sintió una mirada penetrante de parte del moreno.

-Lo siento, mañana hay un examen y estudiaré. – Respondió algo seco.

-Entonces, ¿me ayudas a estudiar? – Le preguntó medio rogándole.

-Lo siento, quiero estar solo. – No quería aparentar que estaba afectado, intentaba que su voz sonara firme.

-¿Vas a dejar a tu chico solo? – La voz arrogante del moreno saltó ante el comentario del peligris.

-¡Eres un completo idiota! – Grito frustrado recogiendo sus cosas, saliendo de clase, el moreno se quedo estático, al ver los ojos acuosos, con una pequeña lágrima bajando por el blanquecino rostro del guardián de la tormenta.

-Yamamoto, eso no fue agradable. – Le reprocho suavemente Tsuna. – Ya te dije antes que no era así y no me creíste.

-Yo… creo que iré a disculparme. – Tomó sus cosas para luego dirigirse a la casa de Gokudera.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Aunque se quisiera hacerse el fuerte, las palabras del moreno le dolían. No le apetecía estudiar, y menos encerrarse, fue hasta el parque cercano, y se sentó en los columpios. Las reacciones de Yamamoto las recordaba, dijo que aceptaba la relación… Entonces, no le interesaba ni un poquito. Con cada cosa que pensaba, se hundía más. Tendría que olvidar a Yamamoto… aunque ni sabía como. Notó como el vibrador de su móvil sacudía su bolsillo, lo sacó y vio que era Yamamoto. Genial. Seguro que no querría nada bueno. Meditó unos segundos y colgó la llamada. Lo único que le faltaba, era que le rompiera lo poco de corazón que tenía entero. Abrió su mochila y tomo el libro de matemáticas, que justo tenia el examen al día siguiente. Quizás estudiar lo distrajera. Fue abrir el libro, y una gotita caer a la página. Miro al cielo, estaba despejado, pero noto como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Se enfadó consigo mismo por llorar, se restregó las manos por el rostro para limpiarse.

-Mierda, como te odio. – Masculló, aunque no se veía a nadie cerca.

Tomó sus cosas nuevamente, viendo que poco podría estudiar. Lo mejor sería que se fuera a casa a distraerse. Camino pesadamente hasta llegar y vio a Yamamoto en la entrada.

-¿Por qué no cogiste el móvil? – Le miro claramente mosqueado.

-Lo siento… no me di cuenta, esta en vibrador. – Se excuso, aunque sí lo había visto.

-Hum… - Dejo que el peligris se escapara de esa. Estaba claramente abatido. Aunque a saber porque.  
El peligris abrió la puerta de su apartamento, dejando entrar al moreno. Yamamoto justo recordó la escena del día anterior, y se sonrojo inevitablemente.

-Esto… Gokudera… Ayer… - Trago saliva ruidosamente.

-¿Qué pasa con eso? Es algo natural. – Se dio la vuelta para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Pero… tú… ¿dijiste mi nombre? – Pregunto algo nervioso, seguía dándole vueltas, y si no estaba con Tsuna…

-A ti que más te da. Puedo imaginar lo que quiera ¿no? – Igual ya estaba pillado, al menos tendría que evitar decirle que lo amaba.

-¿Te masturbas pensando en mí? ¿Te van los tíos? – Sino iba directo, iba a dar vueltas en círculos.

-Sí, ¿contento? Me gustan los tíos. – Ya algo exasperado por todo aquello, se sentó en la cama mirando al suelo. No quería mostrar su sonrojado rostro aunque con muecas de enfado.

-Pero… ¿solo uno o todos? – Estaba nervioso, ansioso por la respuesta de Gokudera.

-¿¡Cómo van a ser todos!? – Miro hacia Yamamoto, sin darse cuenta que el sonrojo estaba en su rostro, y la mirada ofendida a decirle el moreno aquello. Mierda. Esperaba que la estupidez de Yamamoto estuviera ahí como siempre. Sino, estaba jodido. Y mucho.

Continuará…

* * *

Nota de la autora: La historia se fue por otro lado del que pensaba xD suele pasarme D: ideo una cosa pero mi mente perversa salta con otra... y aqui el resultado xD Espero que os guste :3 pronto mas! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Titulo: Odio tener celos.

Genero: Yaoi

Serie: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Pareja: Yamamoto x Gokudera.

Autora: Caro-chan

Capítulo 03

Lo único que pensaba el platinado era "Tierra, trágame." La necesidad de esconderse era muy grande, solo alcanzo a agachar el rostro. Notó como una mano se posaba sobre su cabeza, para ir bajando hasta su barbilla, consiguiendo que elevase su rostro.

-Gokudera… - Su voz era casi un susurro, pero se podía escuchar bien en aquel silencio. El peligris lo miró, evidentemente avergonzado por aquella declaración. - Eso… ¿Qué significa exactamente? -  
- ¿Qué me excitas? – Pasaba su lengua nervioso por sus labios, humedeciéndola. – Aunque no me guste admitirlo, eres atractivo.

-G-gracias. Tú también eres atractivo.- Correspondió el halago, pero el guardián de la tormenta, le afecto consiguiendo que se sonrojase fuertemente.

-Eres adorable, ¿sabes? – El moreno le miro con ternura, sonriéndole dulcemente.

-No digas eso, me da grima. No soy adorable. Eso es cosas de chicas. – Replico levemente enfadado, pero no menos contento por el cumplido del chico que ama.

-Bueno, ya sabes, ya te conté. Estoy soltero, y necesito desahogarme ¿sabes? – Sentenció intentando acabar el tema de conversación, pero el moreno no parecía estar de acuerdo.

-Pero para eso, se usa una revista. No tu amigo. – Pensaba sacarle lo que sea que el platinado ocultaba.

-Disculpa por no tener revistas de esa clase. Como veras, es algo vergonzoso comprar revistas de temática gay, ¿sabes? – Siseó enfadándose un poco más.

-También esta Internet. – El moreno parecía saber todas las respuestas.

-¡En serio! ¿Qué más te da? Me gustas y me masturbo pensando en ti ¿vale? – Arg, se cavó definitivamente la tumba, solo por intentar callar al guardián de la lluvia.

-¿Yo te gusto? – Su rostro se iluminó ante un poco de esperanza.

-Ya te dije, eres atractivo. Tienes un cuerpo bien formado por el béisbol. Tu rostro no es feo tampoco, aunque tu personalidad se podría arreglar un poco. – Se volteó para no ver el rostro del otro.

-Ah… Te referías a eso otra vez. – La decepción se dibujo en su cara, aprovechando que el platinado no miraba.

-¿A que sino? ¿A gustar, de gustar? – Encendió un cigarro, exhalando lentamente.

-Bueno, disculpa por pensar así. – En su cabeza se formó "Porque a mí sí me gustas."

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que te vayas, tengo que estudiar. – No sentía mas ganas de hablar del tema.

-Está bien, mañana hablaremos en el instituto.- Sin más, se fue, dejando al guardián de la tormenta meditando.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

El moreno no estaba conforme de cómo acabo la conversación. Seguía con la idea de que Gokudera sentía algo más aparte de "atracción sexual". Necesitaba idear algún tipo de plan para sonsacarle lo que realmente sentía. Aunque estaba la opción de arriesgarse y declarársele, pero si era un "No" la amistad se vería afectada, y mas siendo ambos Guardianes de los Vongola.

La mañana se presentaba nubosa, consiguiendo que el moreno suspirase, probablemente llovería. Cerró los ojos intentando aclararse, y conseguir la mente fría para su plan. Todavía dudaba de si iba a ser efectivo, pero tenía que intentarlo. Si Gokudera no era suyo definitivamente sufriría de amor hacia el platinado.  
En poco tiempo llego a la puerta de la casa de Tsuna, para rápidamente saludar a ambos chicos y comenzar caminar a clases. Tsuna percibió el nerviosismo del moreno

-Yamamoto, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó alarmando al platinado.

-¿Eh? Oh, si, solo estaba pensando. – Intentó evadir aunque el Décimo claramente no quedo satisfecho por la respuesta. El joven Vongola sabía que algo sucedía entre sus dos guardianes más cercanos.

-Um… Tsuna… ¿Tienes a alguien que te guste? – Preguntó como si nada.

-¿¡Eh!? Wah… pues… si… bueno… - Balbuceaba nervioso, sonrojándose hasta las orejas. -Ustedes saben… a mí… Kyoko-chan… - Comenzó Tsuna pero Yamamoto lo interrumpió.

-Bueno ya me fije que ella no es la que te gusta, ¿cierto? – El moreno afilo la mirada sin perderse ni un gesto de su jefe.

-¿¡Cómo…!? Y pareces tan ingenuo… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – Finalmente cedió el décimo al ver como fue atrapado.

-Cuando le miras se te nota. – Rió divertido recordando una de las veces.

-Esperen, yo me he perdido. – Cortó Gokudera. - ¿A el Décimo no le gusta Sasagawa Kyoko? ¿Entonces quien? – Un suspiro del lado del moreno emergió.

-Gokudera, si te fijaras en tu alrededor, te darías cuenta. Se que soy guapo y sexy para ti, pero fíjate mas en el jefe. – Acuso divertido ante la reacción de su amado.

-¿¡Qu…!? ¡Que dices! ¡Y-Yo no te miro así idiota del béisbol! – Estaba rojo hasta donde la piel se perdía por la ropa. Yamamoto se acerco a el, pasando su brazo por la cintura del platinado.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? – Miraba al Décimo cada vez mas avergonzado. – N-No es lo que parece Décimo.

-¿Estáis juntos? ¡Es maravilloso! Los dos juntos lucís muy bien. Siempre vi que entre los dos una especie de tensión sexual.  
Genial, estaba jodido. Ahora el Décimo pensaba que Yamamoto y el estaba juntos. Como pareja. Cosa que no era cierta. Levanto el rostro y le mostró una mirada enfadada al moreno, pero antes de poder decirle nada, tenia otros labios sobre los suyos.

-¡Wow! Que apasionados, que envidia… ¡Mejor os dejo solos! – Sin más, Tsuna puso paso rápido hacia Namimori.  
Gokudera se quedo asombrado, sin ni si quiera separarse del beso o incluso responderlo, el shock lo dejó paralizado sin saber exactamente que hacer. Le estaba besando, BESANDO. Se derritió ante el pensamiento, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno, suspirando agradecido por tener a su amado junto a él. Sintió como el moreno se separaba al faltarle el aire.

-Um… puedo suponer que por tu respuesta al beso, que acerté ¿no? – El moreno se veía increíblemente feliz mirando al platinado lleno de amor. En cambio el platinado se puso de morritos mirando a otro lado, pero abrazando más fuerte al moreno.

-N-No sé de qué estas hablando…- Un sonrojo fuerte apareció en su rostro. – Sólo bésame otra vez, idiota del béisbol.- El moreno no puso objeción, y volvió a besarlo como sino hubiera mañana. Al cabo de unos minutos, se separaron, ambos con los labios hinchados de tanta fricción.

-Pero… ¿se puede saber porque me hiciste todo este numerito? – Pregunto el platinado.

-Um… Fue una corazonada, tenia planeada otra cosa. Es que, a veces, eres un libro abierto. No pude dejar pasar la oportunidad. – Se acurrucó sobre la pared. En ese momento se percató de que ambos estaban en la calle, que por suerte estaba poco transitada. Sino sería un gran espectáculo.

-Y lo del Décimo… me has dejado frío. ¿Qué fue eso? – Le exigió con la mirada, no podía dejar de enterarse que pasaba con su jefe.

-Bueno no fue ninguna mentira, a Tsuna le gusta alguien, y le aclaro que no era Kyoko, es también un chico. Bueno luego de que yo malentendiera sobre ustedes, Tsuna me contó. – Desvió la mirada, pasó mal rato en aquellos momentos.

Y bueno, ¿te dijo quién es? – Se despertó su curiosidad.

-No, pero con solo fijarse en Tsuna, es fácil adivinar. – Claro, uno sin saber que le gustaban los chicos no pensaba que la mirada era romántica. Solo una "mirada".

-Ya dime, no me dejes en vilo. – Exigió con aire de molestarse.

-Umm… ¿Qué me darás si te lo digo? – El moreno le sonrió pícaramente.

-¿¡Qué más quieres!? Ya me tienes a mi idiota. ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno o que? – De nuevo un fuerte sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Gokudera.

-Um… pero te quiero mas intensamente, no solo con besos. ¿Vamos a mi casa? Mi padre estará ocupado en el trabajo… - Tanteó con su mano acercándose al borde del pantalón. Pero al segundo sintió un pellizco en la mano. - ¡Ouch!

-Idiota, tenemos el examen, ¿recuerdas? – El platinado tomo la mano del moreno y comenzó a caminar hacia Namimori.

-Bueno, esto no esta tan mal. – Beso la mejilla de su amado, comenzando su camino juntos a clases.

FIN.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Antes de todo, siento la tardanza, mi vida amorosa se acabó y no tenia muchas ganas de escribir sobre amor... Pero bueno me di una dosis de pasteleo con manga (?) xD (amo Honto Yajuu *o*).

Se que alguien me querrá matar por dejar a Tsuna en tanto secretismo xD pero pronto (o eso espero .) quiero escribir una historia de Tsuna y su chico misterioso xD así que esperen :)  
Gracias por los reviews ^^ Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
